


Paws

by liyussi



Series: Minseok's Monster Harem [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Knotting, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stretching, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyussi/pseuds/liyussi
Summary: In an attempt to prevent more ‘accidents’ from occurring, Minseok is assigned farm duty.





	Paws

Minseok trudged along the dirt path in front of him in a slow gait, his mind elsewhere. He was carrying two heavy buckets of feed in both hands, the metal handles digging into his fingers from the weight. It has been nearly a month since the last… ‘incident’ with the dragon in section 183 grid A-5. It had taken Minseok a little longer to recover this time—mainly due to his mental state. His physical injuries hadn’t been very extensive after all; just a few scratches here and there, and a slightly dislocated hip.

 

It wasn’t because he was traumatized though—well, maybe he was a little bit—it was because he couldn’t stop  _thinking_  about it. He had told his therapist (assigned to him thanks to Junmyeon) that he needed more time to recover because he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and while that was part of the truth, it wasn’t the real problem.

 

The real problem was that every night he laid in bed, Minseok’s hips would throb in want, and it scared him.

 

He waited until he was well and fully recovered—in both mind and body—before he asked to be put back on the field. Only, he wasn’t assigned to a new grid, but rather shoved to the backside of the team and assigned farm duty.

 

“We’re worried for you… we’re hoping that by keeping you off the front lines for a bit, we can keep you safe from the organisms whose behaviors are still unknown.” Junmyeon had explained. It irked Minseok—everyone knew that only newbies and people who enjoyed doing the same damn thing every day were assigned farm duty. The most they did was feed and care for the captured animals and write down a brief observation of their behavior. It was boring work and Minseok wished he hadn’t stayed away for so long like he did. Maybe if he had jumped right back to his feet after the dragon incident, they wouldn’t have put him here like they did.

 

Who they observed and took care of changed every day, and today, Minseok was assigned to trudge up the mountain to where they kept the ‘dog pen’. Seeing that they were on an alien planet, they weren’t  _exactly_  dogs, but they were similar enough that they named the research farm as such.

 

Next to him, a robot crafted by the mechanics team trotted close to his heels. It was made to look similar and imitate the dog beasts they had under observation and carried a similar scent to the pack. Doing this, they found, allowed the human researchers to approach the group easier without meeting as much hostility. The alien dogs were much more intelligent than they thought and could memorize a face they had once seen. Since it was Minseok’s first time to the dog pen, he was required to take the robot.

 

Once Minseok reached the pen, he waited outside the fence while he let the robot enter first, the shiny metaled being happily greeting the strange pack of dogs. They were quite ugly things—each dog had two heads rather than one, doubling the amount of saliva that seemed to drip constantly from their mouths. They had long, skinny ears that stood straight up and shoulders that seemed too muscular for their small stomachs. While their back paws resembled that of the Canis genus, their front paws were disturbingly similar to that of a human hand. The undersides were padded like any other dogs, and the rest of the hand was coated in thick, black skin and sparse fur.

 

They were unnerving to look at, to say the least.

 

Once they were done with their greetings, Minseok only entered when the large alien dogs began jumping at the fence to get to him and the buckets of food. He used his foot to nudge open the steel gate, setting the buckets on top of the fence briefly to lock it, before heading to the makeshift shelter to pour the food out into the trough for the animals. The two-headed creatures followed after him, making strange yipping noises that sounded like a cross between a dog and a lion and didn’t shut up until the raw food was laid out for consumption.

 

Minseok wiped the sweat away from his forehead using the back of his hand. He threw the empty buckets to the far side of the den, relieved to finally be free from the heavy weights, and began the chores for maintaining the upkeep of the shelter. He scattered fresh bedding, watered the mud pit the creatures liked to roll in, and scooped up their droppings into little bags that would be delivered back to the research facility when Minseok was done.

 

“Hey, what are you doing over here big girl?” Minseok asked in a quiet voice when he walked back into the shelter to see one of the dogs curled up in the corner. She was slim—though her back paws were wide and large, characteristics of females—and only snorted in response to Minseok’s question. It didn’t look like she had eaten yet.

 

“There’s not gonna be any left if you sit here.” Minseok said as he crouched down next to her. Though he was supposed to have as little interaction with the specimens as possible in order to accurately observe their societal structure and habits, Minseok couldn’t help but pat the big, two-headed dog’s back encouragingly. Her tail thumped heavily against the ground once, and it made Minseok smile.

 

“That’s it, go on.” Minseok whispered cheerfully as the dog began standing up slowly. Her back haunches were slightly lowered, tail tucked between her legs. Her mouths were hanging open, excessive saliva dripping from the maws. Her behavior was somewhat strange—as if she were sick—but at least now she was moving over to where all the others were feeding.

 

A low growl by the trough pulled Minseok’s attention away from the female dog. A larger one—a male, Minseok observed—raised its head from the trough to snarl at the approaching female. Minseok stood, wary about what could potentially happen with one beast showing aggressive mannerisms they didn’t usually do to a member of the pack. Judging by the tag on its ear, it was the leader of the pack—the alpha, per say—and Minseok found the behavior odd. Unlike canine packs at home, these creatures ate all together rather than in hierarchical order. The alpha’s growling was worrying, to say the least.

 

Minseok moved to take a step forward, and then all hell broke loose.

 

The alpha lunged, teeth bared and lips pulled back on both of its heads, diving for the other dog. The female wailed and scrambled to get away, knocking into Minseok and sweeping the researcher off his feet. A distinctive, pungent smell filled Minseok’s nostrils, and he glanced down at his pants to find lines of wet dots on the fabric. The female dog, in her terror, had pissed all over the place, and the intense smell of it helped Minseok realize just why the pack’s behavior was so odd.

 

The damn dog was in heat.

 

With the two running around, the rest of the pack was in shambles too. There were yipping noises, growling, alien barking—it didn’t help that each dog had two heads. In the midst of it all, Minseok reached for the catch pole hanging on the back wall of the dog pen shelter. He managed to slip the looped rope over the head of the alpha dog just as the beast was trying to mount the female, jaws holding around her neck so tight it was drawing blood. He yanked and wrangled with the animal to get it to cooperate. While he wasn’t supposed to intervene, they couldn’t risk the death of an specimen either, and part of his job required removing anything that could put the farm at risk. As it stood, the alpha posed to be detrimental to their research.

 

He pulled the still struggling animal out of the pen, using nearly all of his strength, doing his best to make sure the fence was closed behind him. The robot that had accompanied him up to the dog pen followed close behind him, seemingly unperturbed by the chaotic situation. They had an isolation pen for specimens that were sick, pregnant, or otherwise problematic, and that was their current course of destination.

 

It took a lot of yanking and pulling and frustrated grunting, but Minseok eventually made it to the building further up the mountain trail. He pulled the dog inside, the robot following them in, and Minseok slammed the door behind him shut with his foot. He let out a breath of relief, his hands sore from trying to fight the large beast the whole way up. The dog retreated to the far corner, panting with its tongues lolling out, beady eyes staring at the scientist. Minseok stared at it, almost glaring.

 

“You’re not going to bite me if I try to take that rope off you, right?” Minseok asked as he watched the two-headed creature in front of him warily. It only stared back, breathing raggedly through its open maws, drool dripping onto the floor. The researcher sighed as he stepped forward, keeping a tight hold on the pole just in case it decided that it had other ideas. He grabbed onto the rope looped around the left head, ignoring the sniffing sounds the creature was making against his pants, and gently pulled it up and off until it was sliding off the dog’s straight ears, releasing it.

 

“Now stay here and think about what—” Minseok didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence. He was immediately pushed down once the dog was free. While he wasn’t incredibly terrified—these specimens weren’t recorded to eat humans after all; they didn’t have a taste for them—it still rattled the human enough for his eyes to grow wide and for panic to settle in his limbs. The researcher shoved his arm against the creature’s throat, trying to throw the beast off him. It worked enough to make the alpha recoil and Minseok took this moment to turn onto his front, pushing up onto his hands. He was just about to launch himself up, one hand reaching for the door of the shelter, when the dog pounced onto his back.

 

Minseok collapsed onto the ground with a winded ‘oomph’, falling still when he felt one of the heads bite the back of his neck. The teeth dug into his flesh with just enough warning without breaking the skin, and Minseok decided that struggling more with an angry dog on his back would just prove to aggravate it further. He lied there, waiting to further see what the creature would do. If it continued to attack Minseok and threatened his life, the researcher would fight back and call for backup. Luckily for him, the alpha didn’t seem interested in doing anything much else than holding Minseok down, its other head sniffing around the human.

 

Then suddenly Minseok felt hands running up his sides, the pressure settling at the small dip of his waist and squeezing. The touch made the human jump, his eyes widening in surprise.

 

“What—what the fuck!?” Minseok cried out as he writhed in the animal’s hold, taken aback at the sudden contact. The dog just growled and tightened its jaws, Minseok wincing at the prick of pain he felt as one of the fangs pressed a little too hard. He whimpered—fully aware that he was not in the best of positions to fight back. If only he could get the creature off him…

 

“Hah—!” Minseok gasped as the padded hands glided over his front, palming his groin. Sparks of pleasure erupted from the touch, and the cold water of reality splashed Minseok right in the face when he remembered this alien wasn’t anything like the dogs back on Earth—it was intelligent and dexterous. There was no way it didn’t know what it was doing, and more importantly,  _how_  to do it. The hands were quick to pull at the front of his pants, tugging like it wasn’t quite sure how it worked, until it figured out how to get at what it wanted. It pulled at the fabric until it slid over Minseok’s ass, dragging the man’s underwear down and off with it. The action made the brunette cry out, his hands shooting down to try and pull his pants back up.

 

The researcher stared straight ahead of him in shock when the dog suddenly rutted forward, making their bodies rock. There was something hot and wet sliding over his lower back just above his cleft, leaving his skin cool from the trail of moisture it left behind. His head reeled for possible explanations as to why this beast was suddenly trying to mount him, and it all clicked when he heard the animal sniffing wildly by his ear.

 

 _The damn piss_ , Minseok thought to himself, remembering that the female in heat had accidentally gotten her urine all over his pants. He probably smelled ripe for breeding and the alpha was now acting on it. If only Minseok had left her alone where she was trying to stay safe in the corner—he wouldn’t be in this situation now.

 

He moved his hands up to the head that was holding him down, pushing his fingers against the jaws and trying to pry it open. The dog began rutting harder and faster, running mindlessly on instincts while trying to drive its cock home. Minseok grunted as he tried to push the animal off, whimpering as it began slamming harder against his ass in vain, the dog’s heads panting with desperate need.

 

“Get—get off!” Minseok cried, yelping when the dog’s hands trailed to his ass, thumbs spreading his cheeks apart. The human’s eyes squeezed shut as he tried to roll his body away, his breath heaving in his lungs in both fear and anticipation of what was to come. He knew he shouldn't—but just as his body had done with the dragon—he felt his hips begin throbbing expectantly, his hole clenching as he shuddered at the thought of being filled. He was scared, not of the beast, but of what his body was becoming.

 

He felt the blunt, wet tip of the dog’s cock press against his ass, choking on his breath when it met resistance. Of course it wasn’t going to go in—he wasn’t even prepared. Just another sign that he  _really_  shouldn’t be here, letting the dog mount him without a harder fight.

 

Minseok pressed his hands on the ground and pushed, hoping that even if the creature was holding him down, Minseok could at least try to throw it off forcefully.

 

His body tensed and clenched when a finger abruptly pushed into his hole, the long digit sinking in deep. The researcher cried out in surprise at the invasion, having not expected it. He was suddenly released, saliva dripping around his neck, as the dog moved away from holding him down. Before Minseok could get the chance to wrap his mind around his newfound freedom, the creature was flipping him over, one of its large hands descending over his chest as a way to pin him to the floor instead.

 

The human made a noise of confusion, trying to push himself up. The alpha snapped at him, both heads growling with their teeth bared dangerously close to Minseok’s face. Then its finger curled inside him, hooking to press just above his prostate. The researcher’s eyes went wide in shock, jaw falling open in a breathless gasp as the digit inside him began moving in and out. It was longer than a regular human finger, and the padded underside made for a strange textured thickness and friction.

 

“N-No—” Minseok cried, reaching down to push the beast’s hand away when the dog began shaking its hand violently inside him. He gasped, his voice pitched, as the padded finger began rubbing insistently against his prostate. He clutched onto the furry wrist desperately, trying to ground himself as he was abruptly assaulted with sharp pleasure. Minseok didn’t remember being so easily aroused like this before, but the creature’s touch felt electrifying and rendered him sensitive to the rough treatment despite himself.

 

It fingered him fast and hard, not giving the small man even a second to breathe. Minseok’s head fell back against the floor, tilted up with a strained cry. The dog leaned down, one of its tongues licking against Minseok’s mouth sloppily, leaving behind trails of saliva. It seemed to move even faster, thrusting hard into Minseok’s body like it was trying to make the human submit—it was working.

 

Minseok slapped one hand against the ground and arched, his back curving inwards as his legs began to shake, crying at the constant stimulation. His head fell to the side, his breathing ragged, and he vaguely noticed his mechanical companion sitting off to the side, watching the strange exchange happen between beast and man.

 

The alpha began to growl after a moment, seemingly frustrated with something that Minseok couldn’t pinpoint. It pulled its finger out, examined it before it plunged it back into Minseok’s ass, continuing with its brutal pace. It was then that Minseok realized the dog was confused by the lack of lubrication, especially considering the fact that Minseok smelled like a bitch in heat. There wasn’t much he could do—he lacked the proper reproductive glands and organs—and a part of his mind mentally noted that these creatures were able to understand and comprehend things much more than they initially theorized.

 

Though, Minseok figured being unable to naturally lubricate should be the  _least_  of his concerns. He should be thinking about trying to get away from the panting animal, not trying to  _fraternize_ with it.

 

The dog moved, its hands hooking around Minseok’s thighs and lifting them up and apart, while its left head began to lick at the human’s quivering entrance, finally having had enough at the lack of cooperation from the other’s body. The other head busied itself with licking at Minseok’s slowly hardening cock. He grabbed onto the things ears, pulling weakly as he tried to battle against the sensations of the warm, wet, and firm muscle dipping into his ass. He tried to roll onto his side, one leg lifting up despite the hold on him, but he didn’t get very far.

 

He felt cold metal against his wrists, prompting the researcher to glance up at what was holding him down. He met the black, glass-like metal of the mechanics team’s robot, its own hands—that were modeled to look as similar as the beast’s as possible—pinning Minseok to the floor.

 

“What—What the fuck!?” Minseok cried out, bewildered at the robot’s sudden behavior. His thoughts were pulled away when the tongue lapping between his legs finally pushed with enough strength to sink into his hole, making the man jolt as he was filled with the slobbering thickness. It was hot, and the muscle twisted strangely inside him, the friction making the brunette moan subconsciously. He pulled at his hands, trying to get them loose. It only proved futile.

 

“Let go—!” Minseok cried. “C-Command prompt: Release—mmf!” Minseok’s words were muffled when something shoved into his mouth. He choked and gagged, the object sinking deep, and he followed the length of metal around to see it was the robot’s tail. It was thin and tapered at the end, but quickly thickened to a size that easily kept the human from finishing his sentence.

 

Trapped between an animal and a robot with no way to move or call for help, Minseok could only helplessly lay there as the alpha’s tongue assaulted his insides. The thick saliva globbed at the rim and dribbled between his thighs, his hips rocking in time with the constant licking. He whimpered and moaned around the metal in his mouth, his teeth clinking against it every once in a while when he jerked a little too hard.

 

He began shivering, writhing against the ground as the pit in his abdomen began to coil. The length of the tongue reaching deep into his ass was stimulating all kinds of pleasures from his nerves—that coupled with the licking from the second head over his cock, Minseok could feel himself tumbling faster and faster to the edge. He sobbed, biting down on the tail as one last desperate attempt, right before he squeezed his eyes shut. His hips pushed up, knees bending as his body tried to lift, as he tumbled into his orgasm.

 

The dog lapped at the remains of his release, soft wet tongue coaxing his length to spill whatever was left in his balls. The tongue inside him curled hard, and the human squealed at the treatment.

 

Left panting for air and trembling on the floor, the creature pulled away, both of its heads licking at their jaws as if it had just enjoyed a delicious meal. Its hands returned to flip Minseok over again, forcing the human onto his knees while the robot by Minseok’s head readjusted its grip with the new position. Minseok lied there, head down and ass up, swallowing dryly around the tail still stuffed in his mouth and breathing heavily. He felt the beast behind him shift, his twitching hole meeting something hot and slimy. He glanced up pleadingly at the mechanical dog in front of him, knowing what was to come.

 

Despite knowing, nothing could prepare him for the feeling of being penetrated. He nearly howled, biting down on the metal between his teeth, as he was suddenly speared by a twitching and burning hot cock. He felt fur brush his ass as the dog quickly sunk its length to the hilt, his whimpering paired with the animal’s excited grunting. While it was nothing compared to the tentacles and dragon’s dick he had forced in him, it was still thick, and it had Minseok keening as his fingers curled into fists.

 

He felt that same wet and hot heat between his legs, thick and throbbing, as it rubbed beneath the human’s balls and cock. It confused the brunette, wondering what in the world it could be. He tugged at his wrists, testing the leeway, but he was fastly bound. He tilted his head down as far as he would dare, feeling the metal tail press against the muscles of his throat with his movement. He suppressed a gag and peered at what was moving between his legs.

 

It was another cock—thick, glistening, and bright red. It was drooling white at the tip and flopping stiffly in time with the dog’s thrusts. When the alpha pulled back, it too moved with it, before it was thrusted forward, sliding against Minseok’s length. His eyes widened in realization.

 

The animal had  _two_  cocks—one extra as if to match the additional head.

 

“Nng—” Minseok cried as the dog went right at it, thrusting with abandon and without care. It slammed hard and fast without reserve, forcing hiccuped gasps from Minseok’s stuffed mouth. The creature’s hands trailed up to curl around Minseok’s waist, squeezing a few times as if it were appreciating the dip. Its grip tightened, almost bruisingly so, and abruptly pulled as it rammed forward. Minseok choked in surprise, a loud cry tumbling out from his throat.

 

It didn’t take its time like the offenders of Minseok’s last two encounters—this mating was desperate, brutal, and hurried. The dog was panting hard, both heads grunting and growling, as it slammed its thin hips against Minseok’s backside with each punishing thrust. It’s shaft was long, reaching deep into Minseok’s insides, the pointed tip shoving past the man’s prostate with each thrust in and bumping it with each pull out. It’s second dick rubbed along his sack and the underside of his cock, the friction sending sparks of fire burning in his gut that mixed deliciously with the sharp pleasure from his hole being abused the way it was.

 

Minseok finally understood—he’d never be the same again after this. No normal person would take pleasure in coupling with a monster—much less a dog. He was at his lowest point, and yet, being held down and fucked like he was nothing but the alpha’s personal bitch felt  _so damn good_. He was being so thoroughly bred, so utterly fucked, Minseok could only lay there and take it as he cried with each brutal drag and push of the animal’s cock.

 

Lost in his headspace, it didn’t take long for Minseok to begin bucking. His toes curled as he whined, his voice pitched. His thighs began to quiver, knees quaking from where they were beginning to slip and slide on the ground. They hurt, but the beast’s hands were holding him so tight—keeping him up and dragging him back to meet every slam—the researcher groaned.

 

His lashes fluttered as he fought against the instinct to close them, his back arching as he gave a full body shudder. He sobbed the entire time he came, his cock rocking in time with the frenzied movements of their bodies, cum splattering messily between his legs in broken streaks. He was fucked through it, the dog unrelenting and the second shaft rubbing between his legs only massaging his balls to empty themselves more.

 

He writhed and pulled at his hands, moaning and whining as his body was stimulated past the limit. His throat constricted with every struggling swallow, saliva dribbling from his parted lips to trickle down his chin. He was suddenly released, the mechanical dog stepping away from where it was pinning Minseok down.

 

With his pride in tattered shreds and tossed onto the floor forgotten, Minseok moved his freed hands down between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his and the dog’s second cock and squeezed, creating a tight vice for the dog to fuck into while it rubbed against Minseok’s shaft. He sobbed out a broken howl, his hips twitching as he let himself be used—helped the two-headed creature find its pleasure in its sexual abuse on Minseok’s frazzled senses.

 

The beast let out a guttural whine, upping its already frantic movements at the added stimulation. The pleasure spiked, and Minseok gasped as his rim clenched around the throbbing length, the friction becoming more prominent. It hurt—it was too much—but Minseok didn’t care. He’d already hit rock bottom and there was nowhere else for him to go, so he figured he might as well give in. There was something surreal and addictive to the feeling of his body being set alight, pushed into overdrive, while the monster behind him just took, took, and took.

 

He rubbed his cheek against the ground, tears slipping from his eyes, shouting in pleasure. His perked nipples rubbed against the cold floor, the sensitive buds grinding with every rough thrust that rocked his body. He squeezed his hands harder, making himself flinch, sobbing as he heaved for oxygen. The hands on his waist squeezed, sharp nails digging into the soft flesh of his stomach. The hold made Minseok feel that much smaller—that much more powerless.

 

Something began catching on his rim, the slopping of the wet dick shoving into his hole becoming louder as something thick and hard yanked at the entrance with each pull out. It slowly stretched Minseok bit by bit, taking a bit of effort to sink into his ass at first before it began to actually tug and pull at his rim. Minseok’s right hand slapped onto the floor, clawing while he tried to keep his grip with the left. He felt his hips get dragged back a fraction as whatever was growing inside him pulled hard, trying to yank out. He yelped when it finally popped free, the rest of the dog’s thick length following behind, before it was promptly shoved back forward, the rock hard bulge demanding entrance to Minseok’s heat.

 

It sank slowly, seemingly growing in size in just a few short moments, and Minseok gurgled out a cry as he felt himself be forcefully stretched around the bulge. He gasped, heaved, screamed—and then Minseok’s hole sucked it in, holding it tight and locked in place. The hard, growing bulge throbbed, stretching Minseok from the inside more and more and more. Minseok released his grip on his and the dog’s second cock to scratch at the floor, screaming at the fill.

 

The dog pulled, growling and panting as it wriggled its hips to work its cock in a little bit deeper. It shifted, Minseok’s body greedily accepting the deeper plunge, and the researcher collapsed against the ground, screaming and convulsing as the round, swollen muscle ground against his prostate.

 

A knot—a dog’s knot—it was inside him. Minseok should have guessed it, based off the specimen’s canine-like features—but he hadn’t considered it. Now, he was stuck on it, the knot practically pulsating against his stretched walls, locking Minseok so completely tight, the human couldn’t even dream of moving. His mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, limbs weak, as he drew in haggard breaths of air. It was so ridiculously big—he had been utterly unprepared.

 

By the time it finished growing, there was an unmistakable pressure on Minseok’s abdomen, the hard flesh right against his prostate and bladder. He ran a gentle hand down his front, feeling his swollen stomach right above his cock. It was hard and bloated—so completely filled from the beast’s knot.

 

The creature made a groaning sound, its body tensing and shivering and then suddenly it was coming. Minseok groaned as his insides were assaulted with hot warmth, the animal’s release filling up the space around the cock, effectively plugged by the knot to not let a single drop escape. The dog began jerking, its hips moving in small, halting movements that had the knot grinding and shoving against Minseok’s already compressed prostate. The sensation made Minseok’s head shoot up, a breathless gasp squeezing out from his lungs as a nearly painful stab of pleasure knifed up his spine.

 

The beast didn’t stop, its hips jerking and bouncing with the minuscule amount of movement the knot allowed. Minseok screamed, his legs flailing and arms trying to pull himself away as he was suddenly overwhelmed with waves and waves of stimulation. The pressure was so tight his walls could barely squeeze without it driving Minseok mad by itself. He gasped for air, eyes swimming with tears and vision blurring.

 

His body contracted, the constant movement forcing him into a dry orgasm, the seizing of his muscles prolonging his release as the knot pressed against his sensitive nerves. His knees bent up, feet in the air with his toes curled as he wailed, tears dripping down his nose. The first wave had just finished when he felt another building, the dogs incessant movements making him go insane.

 

A few moments and a couple rough pulls of the knot later, Minseok’s head was lolling to the side, tongue twitching as saliva drooled down his chin. He shivered through another violent dry climax, his balls completely empty with nothing left to give.

 

By the fourth one, Minseok was wetting himself, screaming at the top of his lungs as pleasure grated him down to the very core. He squirted with every contraction, the liquid pooling around his hips and legs. He could barely breathe—let alone think. It was unending, the alpha behind him grunting as it went on bouncing and grinding its fat, knotted cock. His hole felt hot, the rim stretched to near breaking, but his body wouldn’t let go. It sucked on the dog’s knot greedily, soaking in its cum like it knew nothing else.

 

The more he climaxed, the faster they came, until it felt like it was all stringing together endlessly. When one wave ended, the next would immediately begin, leaving Minseok senseless and unable to tell which way was up.

 

He blacked out eventually, unable to keep up. He’d lost count how many times he’d come over the animal’s knot, and by the time he was unconscious, it didn’t matter anymore.

 

The researcher later awoke groggily to the feel of being tugged from the inside. He moaned brokenly, his hips jerking as the beast behind him pulled. It yanked once, twice, and then the shrunken knot was slipping out of the tight heat of Minseok’s ass with a wet squelch. Minseok whimpered, the jolt surprising him and making him shiver. His stomach immediately clenched, pushing out the dog cum that was bloating his insides. It streamed out and down his ass, milky and thin, to mix with the mess already on the ground.

 

Minseok hiccuped, feeling sore and thoroughly wrecked. He struggled to push himself up on his hands, moaning with pain the entire time. He managed to get himself to sit up, turning to see the two-headed dog. It had its leg up, licking at the cum on its first cock. It was a deep red and looked slightly swollen compared to the second one, the base distinctively bulging from the knot that was slowly diminishing. It was still hard though—both of them.

 

It suddenly stood up and began padding towards Minseok, its dick twitching in interest. Minseok whined, a shiver of fear running through his body.

 

“No—I can’t—” He whispered, but despite saying that, he didn’t bother putting up much of a fight when the dog pushed him back down. Lying on his back, he stared up at the two-headed creature, sobbing as his legs were forcefully pulled apart. He was too exhausted and sore to fight back—he’d rather just let the beast do as it pleased. If Minseok passed out, it would be for the better. At least that way, he wouldn’t have to feel it anymore.

 

It lined up its second cock this time, the pointed tip of the first pressing against Minseok’s balls. It pushed in quickly, Minseok’s wet and loose hole opening up for the thick shaft easily. He wailed at the breach, his back arching off the floor at the feeling of being filled again. His ass swallowed it up eagerly, accepting and ready for the assault of sexual torture once more, even if Minseok’s body couldn’t take it.

 

Just like the first time, the beast went at it right away, hands settled firmly on the researcher’s waist for purchase as it slammed into the human animalistically. Minseok couldn’t help himself—he started crying, his nerves grating as it quickly became too much for his weary body. He sobbed, heaved, and held on for dear life as he was fucked breathless for a second round.

 

He barely lasted even a few minutes when he broke—his self-control long shattered—voice singing loud in the room as he jerked into a weak release. Still, it didn’t stop. Minseok let his head fall back as he was rocked into mercilessly, legs dangling from where they bracketed the dog’s form while he slowly spiraled from sanity.

 

He wailed, cried, and screamed throughout the brutal, endless mating until he felt the second knot growing. When it locked in place, Minseok could practically feel his body thrumming with pleasure, all of his limbs trembling and shaking as he rode through the hardest orgasms he’s ever felt in his life.

 

The door to the isolation pen burst open suddenly, Minseok vaguely registering a harrowed gasp from the newcomer. He was too busy losing his brain cells and screaming his voice raw to care.

 

“Shit— _shit shit shit_ —” A familiar voice said as footsteps hurried inside. The alpha growled, teeth bared threateningly, when it suddenly went limp with a pained cried. It fell to its side, tranquilizer bullet stuck to its neck. The knot in Minseok pulled  _hard_ , his locked hips following after the collapsed animal, and the researcher only managed to get a breathless howl out before he stopped breathing, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He seized, convulsing violently and vision blackening, as his body tried to cope with the nearly painful climax.

 

He was suddenly being lifted up, half of his body in someone’s lap, the rest of the other half practically on top of the creature that had mounted him. He was still shaking, whimpering as a patting hand on his cheek tried to keep him conscious.

 

“Minseok—fuck, Minseok, stay with me—” The person holding him pleaded. Minseok groaned, his tongue feeling heavy and slurred.

 

“Lu… Lu Han?” He mumbled. Now that the dog had finally stilled—albeit forcefully—Minseok could feel his body attempting to climb down from his prolonged high. Jolts of pleasure still zapped through him, making him flinch, but the endless orgasmic waves had subsided.

 

“Yeah—it’s me. Minseok… fucking hell, I knew something was wrong… Junmyeon told me to come back and check on you, and when the rest of the farm team said you hadn’t come back yet I got worried…” Lu Han explained. He ran a hand down between Minseok’s spread legs, running cold fingertips over the tight and stretched rim of the researcher’s hole. Minseok heard Lu Han’s breath hitch.

 

“Fuck… it’s really in there…” Lu Han seemed to mumble in awe, his fingers pressing a little harder. Minseok hissed at the contact before he delved into whines, body instinctively arching from the sore sensation. Lu Han wrapped his free arm around the man’s body tighter, holding him closer against the younger’s body as he gently shushed the whimpering brunette.

 

“Relax…” Lu Han whispered soothingly. His fingers began pressing against the creature’s abdomen, pushing slowly and gently to make knot to wriggle against the rim. Minseok’s breathing hitched, beginning to pant as he felt the fat bulge move inside him.

 

“N-No…” Minseok sobbed. He was already so tired—so sore—he didn’t want anymore. He hadn’t been thinking when he gave in to the two-headed beast, but at this point, Minseok knew he wouldn’t be able to take anything more. His nerves felt like they were on fire, and even the slightest shift made him lurch and cry out at the overstimulation

 

“Shh… we have to get it out. It’ll start going down with it unconscious—I just need you to relax Minseok.” Lu Han spoke softly and gently, moving the hand he was using to hold Minseok in his lap up to stroke through the brunette’s sweat-matted hair. Minseok heaved, gripping the other researcher’s shirt in tight fists. He breathed heavily through his mouth, a part of Minseok wishing he could just go to sleep. The logical part of him understood Lu Han’s intentions though, and he nodded weakly.

 

He tried to will himself to breathe slowly and calmly. Lu Han waited until he felt the smaller male relax considerably before he began pushing at the base of the dog’s cock again. Minseok lurched, gasping before crying out. Lu Han held him tightly, pulling incessantly and trying to coax the knot out.

 

It took a lot a few patient moments, but with it quickly softening and Lu Han’s persistence, the knot began to slowly but surely slip out. Minseok was panting, clutching onto Lu Han like a lifeline, as Lu Han gently massaged the locked bulge from his hole. He began stretching open, the reddened rim opening up even more than it already was. Minseok moaned shakily, his knees jerking upwards subconsciously as he tried to escape the sensation. He squeezed Lu Han’s arms, nails digging into the man’s skin. His eyes screwed shut tightly, his mouth falling open, as he opened up more and more—

 

“Aah!” Minseok wailed as the knot finally popped out. He immediately curled onto his side in Lu Han’s lap, knees pulling up to his chest and one hand shooting down between his legs to cover his throbbing and twitching entrance. The dog’s cum squirted out from his gape, spilling messily over his fingers, thighs, and Lu Han’s pants. Minseok sobbed quietly, able to feel how soft, hot, and swollen his rim felt under his shaking fingertips.

 

Lu Han pulled him away from the unconscious animal further, hugging the whimpering man close and trying his best to soothe him.

 

“It’s okay… you’re okay.” Lu Han assured. “Man… I know that this is basically what happened the last two times we found you but—it’s kinda surreal to actually see it happen.”

 

Minseok reached up to smack at the man’s chest.

 

“CB12 didn’t help you?” Lu Han suddenly asked.

 

“Who?” Minseok managed to say hoarsely.

 

“The accompany robot—the one newbies take to the dog pen.”

 

Minseok glanced over at the robot still sitting at the side of the room, watching silently.

 

“No, it didn’t… it just—” The researcher trailed off. He couldn’t just say the dumb thing had held him down instead and helped the alpha fuck him rather than help him. “It just sat there.” He finished instead.

 

Lu Han sighed disappointedly. “Useless thing.” He mumbled at the robot. He turned back towards Minseok. “Come on, let’s get you back to the base.”

 

Minseok slowly made his way onto Lu Han’s offered back when the younger crouched down. He took one last glance at the alien canine on the ground and subconsciously wetted his lips. He could still feel the dog’s semen running down his legs, dripping even down to his ankles. His legs trembled with the lingering remains of the pleasure its giant knot had forced onto Minseok.

 

He had learned new things about the creature’s mating habits, so whether it was intended or not, it was an investigation gone well.

 


End file.
